


observations

by genesis_frog



Series: poetry [2]
Category: Ars Paradoxica (Podcast)
Genre: Butterfly syndrome - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: A short reflection on time.





	observations

Observe:

Time is a magnet, its pull drags  
iron filament travelers back to  
the same single pole.

Time is a pool of quicksand;  
the more you struggle and  
try to change fate, the faster  
your brain rots.

Time is a fish in a river,  
you reach for it but every  
time your fingers touch  
it slips away, silver in the sun.

Time is a bubble that is bound to pop.

**Author's Note:**

> the way time is portrayed in ap is so fascinating tbh


End file.
